Wood You, Wouldn't You?
by SandsWinchester
Summary: Pun in the title was intended. The reader is hanging out with Dean, Charlie, and Cas in the bunker's kitchen one morning when a sleepy Sam walks in and bumps into her - hard (Pun intended).


The bunker was usually quiet in the mornings but with Charlie staying over, 'quiet' wasn't a luxury Y/N would be blessed with. She absolutely _adored_ Charlie, no doubts about it, but Y/N was definitely _not _a morning person – at least not until she had her coffee.

Charlie was arguing with Dean over some comic book thing, as she simply sipped from her freshly brewed mug and watched them banter back and forth. It brought a smile to her face. It was hard not to smile watching them all be happy and carefree for once, even it was for one brief moment.

"Don't you look grumpy," Dean remarked taking in her resting bitch face.

Y/N rolled her eyes at him. "I was up all night okay? Cut me some slack."

Charlie leaned in while Dean turned away to pour some more cereal into his bowl. "With Sammy boy?" she asked wiggling her brows suggestively. Y/N just swatted her away, shushing her, and thought to herself, _I wish…_

Hearing them whisper, Dean turned back to them with an expectant look. "What?"

Y/N just shrugged hoping he wouldn't push for more information and threw another glare at Charlie when he wasn't looking. Charlie was the only person who knew about her _huge_ crush on Sam Winchester, who by the way was still sleeping peacefully.

Y/N wanted to keep her secret crush just that – a secret. They were friends, were they not? It wouldn't be proper to act on the feelings she had for the younger Winchester. It would be too complicated. But, oh boy! The _feelings _she had for him! She sighed inside, resigning herself to the fact that she'd never taste those lips or feel that hard toned muscled body of his against her. _Get a grip, Y/N._

"I believe I have made a breakthrough," Cas announced, breaking Y/N out of her wayward thoughts. He walked in with disheveled wind-blown hair and his eyes sparkling with excitement. Everyone in the kitchen, including her, looked at the angel expectantly. "All this restlessness that I feel, I find that I can let it go for a while when I am standing before the ocean." So his morning walk had turned out to be a morning angel flight to the beach somewhere or the other.

Dean snickered. "Sorry to break it to you, Cas, but that's not exactly a breakthrough."

"Yeah, people do it _all _the time," Y/N weighed in.

Cas seemed miffed at the fact that they didn't seem excited about his sudden discovery as he was. "It is soothing. I do not expect you to understand," he said glancing away at nothing in particular. He had a tendency to do that when his feelings were hurt.

Charlie moved forward with a sympathetic smile on her face to smooth Cas' ruffled feathers, and Y/N opened up the refrigerator to look for some Greek yogurt.

Sam walked into the kitchen just then, smothering a big yawn and wearing just his night shorts and flimsy, ragged t-shirt. With an opened fridge, and a half opened mouth, Y/N stared at the vision in front of her. His long hair was mussed up in sleep. The thin material of his t-shirt hung enticingly on his shoulders, showcasing his muscles to perfection. Y/N pulled at the neck of her robe. The man made her feel so, _so _warm inside out! It was so unfair for any person to be this attractive just getting out of bed.

She forced herself to glance away and peered into the fridge to find that yogurt – the only thing she absolutely _loved _to have for breakfast. Sam was right next to her now, waiting to grab the bottle of water in the fridge and she tried to calm her racing heart and fluttering pulse. Her body was reacting to his presence way too much.

"I already took your yogurt out," Charlie said pointing to the little tub on the table.

With a grateful smile, Y/N turned only to bump straight into Sam – _hard_. Hard in the sense, the surprise in his pants that startled both her and Sam. Her eyes widened, racing to his, to find he was staring at her transfixed with guilt. A blush crept up her neck and she whispered loudly, "Oh. My. _God."_

Sam instantly pulled back, pulling his t-shirt down as far as he could. "I'm so sorry," he whispered, his puppy dog eyes transfixed on her blushing face.

A giggle escaped somewhere in the room. "Good God," Charlie breathed in between her laughter.

Dean was staring at Y/N's face and at Sam's, back and forth when realization finally struck and his eyes turned to his brother's crotch with a groan. "Seriously, dude? What the hell? What are you doing waving that thing around in the morning?"

"I do not understand," Castiel said looking at everyone with his ever confused face. "What is happening? Why is Y/N turning warm? Why are her cheeks turning red?" he wanted to know and Charlie just laughed harder. "And why are you all disgusted with Sam?"

Sam just covered his face with his hand. "I'm just…I'm gonna…" he stuttered backing out of the kitchen, doing his best to avoid Y/N's widened gaze. That was a good thing for she couldn't have looked him in the eye even if she had tried, and she did _not _want to try. Just _nope_.

"Oh God," Charlie said in between her laughter. "I can't stop laughing. Your face and Sam's reaction! I just can't!"

Y/N couldn't seem to stop blushing. "You guys are such _children_," she huffed mostly at Charlie, pretending to be annoyed to cover up her obvious embarrassment, and walked out of the kitchen.

For the rest of the day, Sam did his utmost best to avoid Y/N. He took longer than usual for his morning run, purposely delayed his lunch than the rest of them and stayed mostly in his room mumbling about some research he had to do and reading he had to catch up on. Y/N knew what he was doing but she didn't try to talk to him either.

Later that night, she left Charlie and Dean to watch the superhero movie they had picked out and retired early to her bedroom. She had just picked up the book that had kept her up most of last night when there was a knock on the door. She turned to find Sam sneakily thrusting his head in.

"Can I, uhm…Can I talk to you? About the accident this morning?" he asked with that sheepish smile of his that made her heart swoon and flutter at pretty much the same time.

"Sam," she sighed. "I'm sorry I made a big deal out of it." Then her eyes widened at her own words. "I mean it's not like you had any control over it," she said trying to fix the situation and watched as Sam's eyes widened back. She was most definitely _not _fixing the situation. "Oh God, I'm messing this up," she said trying to get the conversation on the right track. "Why is it so hard?" she groaned and then glanced up at Sam to find him grinning at her blunder of words. "Oh shit. I'm so, _so _sorry!"

Sam just leaned in and planted a swift kiss on her lips.

She stared at him in shock. Sam Winchester had just kissed her. Sam Winchester had just _kissed_ her. Sam Winchester had just kissed _her. _Her mind was whirling. "What…uh what was _that_?"

The room suddenly felt very small when Sam leaned his big muscular body closer to her. "You're so adorable when you are flustered," he said in way of explanation.

The way he was looking at her, didn't make her feel adorable. It made her feel a lot of things but adorable was definitely not one of them. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked in a whisper for she knew that if she had tried to talk in her normal voice it would have probably come out as a squeak. She was so tense and wound up.

He grabbed her hips and pulled her towards him, pushing his hips against her. "Just so you know…" he said glancing down at her lips and then back into her eyes. She could feel a definite arousal in his pants pushing against her core, insistent, persistent. "_That_ is not an accident."

For one brief moment, she simply stared at him, taking in the meaning of his words. Sam Winchester was in her room, pressed up against her, and basically telling her that he was rock solid hard for her. Was she going to stand there and gawk at him, or was she going to do something about it? So she did. She grabbed his neck and pulled him towards her to take his lips in a kiss – passionate and wanting.

He held on to her as he sat on her bed. She straddled over his hardness, grinding against it, feeling the friction create a glorious feeling deep within her. "Oh fuck," he moaned into her neck, and slid his hands – warm and exploring – under her shirt. He had it off her in less than a heartbeat. "Damn it, Y/N," he groaned into her lips upon discovering that she wore nothing else underneath.

As his hands gripped her tight, and his lips found their way to suck seductively upon her neck, she moaned his name. It was a sigh, it was a plea. Sam rolled her over underneath him and had them both naked before she even realized it.

He leaned over her, staring into her eyes, and she could see that he was visibly holding himself back trying to gauge her reaction in all of this. "Are you sure? Do you want this? With me?" he asked, panting, searching her face.

"Yes," she whispered and he caught her lips in a ferocious kiss even before the word had completely left her mouth. The whisper turned loud, as she moaned, when he kneaded her breast in his palm, rolling the peak and then finally taking it in his mouth. "Yes, Sam! Oh _God_ yes!"

He thrust into her. He was rushed for he wanted all of her in that very moment – to be closer to her as he possibly could. She understood for she wanted the same. As he pounded into her, thrust by thrust taking her closer to the peak she so desperately sought, she knew they would have time later for slow and steady.

His hand entwined in her hair, pulling her up for another lip biting kiss, and the other grabbed on to her hip, pushing her close with each thrust. She came, tightening around him, enticing a harsh groan out of his throat and she knew for a fact that her nails left marks on his muscled back. "Fuck, Y/N," he rasped out, closing his eyes as he let himself go within her.

Afterwards, they lay side by side, panting, and trying to get their racing hearts to calm down a bit. "What in the world was _that_?" she gasped out when she felt like she could finally speak.

She looked over at him to find that he was grinning at her like an idiot. "Something I've wanted to do for a very long time." He cupped her face then, and his expression sobered up, when he said, "You should know that this is more than just sex for me. With you, I feel more than I want to, Y/N. I feel too much."

She could feel her heart speed up once more. Was he saying what she thought he was saying? She searched his face, trying to understand. "Sam, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying," he said laying a gentle feathery light kiss on her lips. "I think I am falling in love with you."

She smiled up at him. "Now that wasn't too _hard_, was it?" she said wiggling her brows, willing him to get the intended pun.

He did. He threw a devilish grin at her and smacked her butt. It was a light tap but it sent heat pooling down _there_ and she let out an involuntary gasp. Sam smirked at her. "Let me show you how _hard _it can be," he threatened as he rolled over her, making her shriek in mock protest.

And in between raspy passionate kisses she told him what had been in her heart all along. "I love you too, Sam. I think I always have." He smiled in that beautiful way of his and simply kissed her to oblivion.


End file.
